


one last kiss

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: minho needs to go to america for his studies for three years, leaving Changbin behind.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	one last kiss

“One last kiss.” Changbin begs. 

“Changbin,,,” Minho sighs, looking away. “We’re breaking up.”

“No, n-no,” He shakes, tears refusing to listen to him when they keep rolling down his cheeks. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Binnie, please,” The older tries, Changbin glaring at him for the name. “I won’t be home for three years, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“I love you,” Changbin sobs, not knowing if the corners of his mouth will ever turn up again. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed, his heart being ripped apart. “I-I’ll wait, Minho.”

Minho stays quiet for a moment and sighs shakily. “One last kiss.”

Changbin almost dives forward, throwing his arms around Minho’s and connecting their lips. An attempt to convince him to stay. 

He pushes needy, while Minho stays calm. 

Closer and closer, suffocating Minho. He pushes him back, further and further until Minho hits the wall and he can cage him. His breathing panicked. 

“Stay,” Changbin whispers, hicupping and crying. He could taste his snot, disgusting and salty. “Please. I-I can’t do it without you.”

Minho shushes him. He can’t handle Changbin crying, it’s much too sad. 

Because Changbin rarely ever cries. Unless something really messes him up. Unless something tears him apart. And now he was crying because of Minho. 

After all the promises Minho had made to protect him, to stay with him. They all turned out to be lies, because now he was the one destroying him. 

“I’m here,” Minho promises, wrapping his arms around Changbin. Empty words, empty promises. “Why so sad, baby? Why are you crying so much?”

“Cause you’re breaking my heart,” He replies, voice breaking. “I can’t love someone like I love you.”

Minho sighs, cupping Changbin’s jaw. The jaw he traced so many times when they were cuddling, the one he liked to kiss along to pull soft whines and shivers from his mouth. 

“You’ll be okay,” He whispers. “You’re strong.”

Changbin sobs again, his face contorting no matter how hard he was trying to stop his tears. “You make me strong.”

“That was all you,” Minho promises, brushing away Changbin’s tears with his thumb. “I only helped you see it.”

“One more time,” Changbin begs. “If I have to live without you, please. One last time.”

Minho offers him a sad smile, nodding. “One last time,” He agrees. “I’ll fuck you, yeah?”

Changbin didn’t care. He didn’t care about the positions, or the dynamics. He just wants to feel Minho as close as he can again, no matter how. 

“You can hold onto me as tight as you want,” Minho whispers, his voice breaking. His heart was breaking too. “I’ll miss you so much.”

He can’t stop crying. The tears keep running down. 

If he reversed time, if he had been selfish and told Minho not to follow his dreams. Then Minho would still be his. 

But he knows that even if he had the chance to do it over, he would encourage Minho again. He was worth so much to Changbin that he wanted nothing but happiness for him. 

Minho grabs his hand, gently guides him along into their /shared/ bedroom. The one that Minho would move out of soon.

Then the apartment would feel so empty. Changbin’s footsteps would probably drive him crazy. He had no doubt that he would still be imagining the sounds of Minho living there for a while. 

Carefully, Minho undresses Changbin. The boy keeps sobbing as he raises his arms to get out of the shirt and steps out of his pants, his hands trembling too much to do anything.

He can’t even take in what Minho’s naked body looks like for the last time because his tears keep blocking his vision. Even if he tries to blink them away, they keep coming back. 

“Minho,” He breathes, his breathing shallow and panicked. “I-I can’t look at you.”

“Just let it happen,” Minho shushes, guiding him back to the bed and gently laying him down. “Binnie, just let mommy do everything. It’s okay.”

“I’m so scared,” Changbin sobs, Minho pushing apart his legs and him barely recognizing the sound of the lube bottle. “I don’t want it to be the last time.”

“Me neither, bun,” He promises, moving his slicked up fingers against his rim and then pushing in slowly. “You’re so pretty for me.”

It wasn’t fair. Only yesterday morning they had been having giggly sex, rolling around when trying to dominate each other in the softest way possible. 

“Please don’t go,” Changbin sobs, even though he doesn’t mean it. “Please.”

He gently works two fingers inside, is the only one who knows how exactly to move his fingers for it to feel good. 

The only one who knows that Changbin is more than just a top. More than just a dominant. Minho was the only one who made him feel safe enough to open up about it.

“You have my heart,” He sniffles, trying to hold back his noises as he gets fingered. “You can’t give it back.”

“I’ll hold onto it, baby,” Minho whispers, adding another finger and fucking him with the digits. “Until you want it back, I’ll keep it.”

“Why are you going so fast?” Changbin cries, trying to grab Minho’s arm. “Stop it.”

Minho slows down, pushing and pulling his fingers slower. “I want to be inside,” He explains. “I want to feel you.”

It was exactly what he said the first time Changbin let him top. He said that he wanted to feel Changbin, and it was so soothing. He loved every second of it. Telling him was his best decision ever. 

“Fuck me,” Changbin begs, Minho drawing back his fingers. “Ruin me, p-please. Make me feel it for when you’re gone.”

His breath wavers, not bothering with a condom when they dropped that a while ago. It was painful to leave the love of his life behind. 

Changbin keeps his eyes open when he pushes in, not closing them for the first time. He always closed them, but he needed to see. Had to watch what he could. 

“You’re so good for me,” Minho praises, as if it’s normal. As if it doesn’t feel like his world is falling apart. “I love you.”

The younger throws an arm over his face, sobs wrecking his body and making him shake. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I need you to know,” He replies, starting to move his hips at a slow pace. “Can you say it back?”  
Changbin hiccups a few times, removes his arm and nods. “I love you too,” He whispers. “You can’t stop loving me, ever.”

“I won’t,” Minho denies, pulling at Changbin until he can lay back with the younger on top of his chest. “If we never talk after this, you’ll always be important to me. You’re the one.”

“Why are they taking you from me?” Changbin sniffles, asking whatever he can because soon Minho would be fucking him too hard for him to speak. “Why is it so far away?”

“Don’t feel bad if you have sex with someone else when I’m gone, okay?” He asks, Changbin immediately shaking his head. “You can do,,, what you want.”

“No, no,” Changbin protests, rubbing the tears away. “It’ll feel so wrong if it’s not you.”

Minho starts speeding up his thrusts, holding Changbin’s hips steady. “You’ll get used to it, sweetheart.”

“You can’t say that,” He breathes. “I’ll never get used to waking up without you.”

“Quiet, baby,” Minho shushes, because every word he hears from Changbin with that trembling voice breaks him further. “Just let mommy take care of you.”

He takes a few breaths as if he speaks up, but realises that the fight is already over. Minho’s leaving, all he can do is accept it. 

Changbin lets himself sink onto Minho, as if he’s trying to disappear into him. “Okay,” He sighs. “Take care of me, then.”

Minho has to bite his lip as he holds back his tears. He sets a good pace, one that would make Changbin feel it for a few days if he was lucky. 

The entire time he keeps holding on to Changbin tightly, arms wrapped around his body in a protective hold. 

He fills Changbin with his cum one last time and jerks him off until the younger cums too.

They take a shower together that Minho keeps stretching and Changbin falls asleep in Minho’s arms while his tears are still falling down. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Minho is gone. All he has left is a dumb note that Changbin wants to rip apart. 

He’s angry that Minho didn’t let him say a proper goodbye, that he didn’t get a hug or a kiss and that he didn’t get to wave as Minho’s train left the station. 

But what was the worth of being angry if he wouldn’t achieve anything?

He read the letter and couldn’t stop crying, except now he was left without comfort. His tears were making the ink leak and he panicked, holding his phone in a shaking hand. 

Minho wouldn’t have arrived yet, he couldn’t be that weak to immediately call him. They needed to get over this. 

+

Three years. 

He had been waiting for Minho to return for three years. Lying to himself that he was over it, but every time Minho called him at an absurd time of day it only took three rings at most before he answered. 

Changbin hadn’t had sex for three years either. 

There was one time where he tried, with a close friend. He had needed to stop at the last second, feeling like he was cheating. 

But now he’s waiting, a half empty bottle of coke in his trembling hand as he checks the room anxiously. 

Minho was coming today. Changbin only hoped he was still as in love with him as the younger was. 

He was hoping for it. Minho had called him to pick him up, anyways. It wasn’t like he had a home other than the apartment. 

The second Changbin notices him it’s like his world stops. He looks exactly the same, yet so much more mature. 

Changbin can see how his eyes flit around, searching him. He yells before he acknowledges it, his voice full of excitement as he calls out. 

Minho turns to him, their eyes meet. He’s in love. So so so very much in love. 

His feet start moving before he processes it, and then he’s throwing himself into Minho’s arms, he’s nuzzling into his neck and holding back his tears. 

The older holds him back just as tight, laughing wetly. “My baby,” He breathes. “Back in my arms.”

“I waited for you,” Changbin replies, his tears wetting Minho’s skin. “I never did anything with anyone else, I-I only want you.”

“Let’s do something fun,” Minho says, hesitantly pulling back from the hug when he really just wants to cuddle with him for an entire week and catch up on everything. “Go to a cafe?”

“Asking me on a date?” Changbin jokes through his sniffles, teary smile on his face. “Sure.”

They found a small place in a corner, calm and empty. 

Changbin forgot to keep track of time. He just listened as Minho told him stories about America, about the crazy things he’d learned. 

He tells Minho about some things he did himself while alone, even confessed to when he tried to be with someone else but he simply couldn’t. 

And now they were,,, home. Minho puts his keys in the small bowl next to the door on instinct, hangs up his coat without a doubt. 

They stare at each other for a moment, Changbin holds his breath as he waits for Minho’s next move. 

Only a moment later and he’s pinned against the wall, Minho’s lips hotly moving against him and hands immediately starting to tug at his sweater. 

“I missed you so much,” Minho curses as they part for a second to take off Changbin’s shirt. “God, fuck, I thought about you every single day.”

Changbin’s so incredibly sensitive. He has barely even gotten a hug in the past three years, and for someone who loves skinship as much as him that was unbelievable. 

He jumps at Minho’s hand on his waist, can’t stop squirming under it. They’re going so fast, so desperate to feel their warm skin brush together again. 

Minho takes his own shirt, Changin noticing that he still looks so similar to when he left. He barrel has time to look at him before Minho starts fumbling with the button of his jeans. 

“Three years,” The older repeats, shrugging down Changbin’s jeans and underwear at once and sitting on his knees in front of him. “What do you want, baby?”

“Kisses,” Changbin pants, Minho immediately getting back up and pushing their mouths together once more. “Fuck, Minho.”

He keeps a hand on the back of Changbin’s head as their mouths move together, his fingers tangled in his hair and pushing him closer. 

Stepping forward, he pushes a thigh in between Changbin’s legs, pushing him back so that the hall closet is painfully jabbing his back. “You top?”

“Okay,” Minho whispers, quickly untying the knot in his sweatpants and hastily pushing down. He steps out, and then they’re both naked. “Let’s go the bedroom.”

The short walks gives them some time to calm down, to let go of that desperation. 

Minho is gentle as he lays Changbin down on the bed that his own smell had faded from. “I’m gonna make love to you, okay?”

Changbin just nods, eyes not leaving Minho’s face once. He crawls until he can hover over him, leaning in but hesitating. 

“You do want this, right?” He asks, because he realises that Changbin might be angry at him for leaving. “Don’t just agree because I want to.”

He shakes his head, laughing wetly. “I’ve been waiting for three years,” Changbin whispers. “We already talked. P-please, make me feel loved again.” 

Minho smiles sadly, leaning down and starting to kiss at his chest. “You look so healthy,” He says, almost letting a sniffle slip. “Told you, you’re strong.”

“It was the only thing I could do for you,” Changbin replies, sighing softly at the kisses. “Are you happy?”

He sucks some of Changbin’s skin into his mouth, making a hickey. There’s a strong urge to mark what’s his that he can’t hold back. 

Changbin shivers, his cock embarrassingly starting to leak already. He missed the personal attention so much, the bruises always left behind. 

“Almost forgot how warm your skin is,” Minho breathes, moving to a different spot and starting to create a second mark. “So soft, too.”

“Minho,” Changbin calls, he can’t hold it anymore. Can’t wait. “I love you.”

For a moment it’s tense. He doesn’t know if Minho will respond. The older pulls back from the hickey and their eyes meet, the silence deafening.

“I love you too, Changbin.”

He sighs in relief, tears building up quickly and a single one rolling down his temple. Minho presses one of the softest kisses to his chest, right over his heart. 

“Did you play with your ass when I was gone, bun?” He asks, worried that he might end up hurting him. “Can you tell me?”

Changbin looks scared for a moment, eyes big. He pulls Minho down so he can whisper it instead, not sure if he could speak louder. 

“Fucked myself imagining it’s you,” Changbin confesses, almost not wanting to see Minho’s reaction. “S-sorry.”

“That’s so cute,” Minho coos, pulling back and connecting their lips briefly. “Where’s your toy, baby? Can I see it?”

His blush keeps darkening as he nods, sitting up and reaching over to the drawer before pulling out a white dildo with confetti in it. “Sorry for the,,, design.” He apologises meekly.

“You’re so adorable.” The older promises, taking the dildo from him with a gentle smile. It wasn’t anything too big or absurd, but it was so undeniably cute. 

Minho can’t stop himself from imagining Changbin using it. Writhing around in the sheets while trying to thrust it with a shaky hand or shivering as he bounces on it, crying out his name.

“If you had called me,” Minho starts. “If you’d asked me to help you out, to be there for you while you get off, I would’ve done it.”

“You know I couldn’t do that,” Changbin whispers, letting Minho push his legs apart. Minho spreads lube over his fingers, like he’d done so many times. “It would be too embarrassing.”

Another thing that never changed. Changbin’s incredible shyness. 

“Right,” Minho sighs, making a trail of kisses over his torso. Changbin’s breath hitches whenever the older kisses over a more sensitive spot. “I’m so sorry for leaving.”

“Don’t leave again,” Changbin pleads, putting his hand in Minho’s hair so he can track where he’s going. “Please don’t, I just got you back.”

By now Minho is easily working three fingers inside of him, the feeling so familiar but so new. Changbin feels so overwhelmed, fingers twitching in Minho’s hair as he tries to keep still. 

He draws his fingers back and Changbin wants to cry, as if it was the last time. “No, no, Minho,” He panics, gripping his hair tight. “Don’t stop, d-don’t go.”

“Calm down, bunny,” Minho shushes, lubing himself up with a few firm strokes. “Do you need to be stretched more?”

“I-I,,” Changbin stammers. “Don’t let it end so quickly.”

“We can keep going for as long as you want,” He shushes, pushing in slowly and acknowledging how much he missed that feeling. “We have time now, yeah?”

“Let me ride you,” Changbin suddenly says, pushing Minho back and getting on top of him. He’s sniffling as he’s reaching back, positioning him right. “Let me make you feel good.”

He sinks down slowly, holding back tears and refusing to meet Minho’s eyes. Eventually he bottoms out, takes a few deep breaths and places his hands on Minho’s chest. 

“Baby,” Minho whispers, reaching up and grabbing Changbin’s chin. “Look at me, please?”

Changbin moves his gaze. He looks incredibly angry, trying to mask his tears. “Why?” 

“It’s okay to be upset, to need time,” He promises, brushing his thumb over Changbin’s cheek in a way that had him struggling not to lean into it. “You’re not ready yet?”

He sinks down and collapses on Minho’s chest. “I couldn’t do it without you,” He shakes, shaking on top of his past lover. “I really couldn’t, Minho. Every day hurt so much.”

Minho holds his breath, wraps his arms around Changbin tightly. “I’m so sorry,” He rasps, looking at the ceiling. “Sorry for rushing back into sex. Let’s stop.”

Changbin nods. He feels so weak and stupid. Minho rolls them around with only little trouble, pulls out and cleans Changbin up. 

Even though Changbin doesn’t want to move, he convinces him to take a shower together. He washes him thoroughly, feels over every inch of Changbin’s body that he had been robbed off. 

He refuses to let Changbin do anything aside from touching Minho in return. 

When they get out of the shower he dries Changbin off, gets him dressed in the softest clothes he could find. Changbin stands uselessly. 

He searches for ice cream in the fridge, Changbin waiting on the couch and staring into nothingness. 

Minho sits down next to him, bucket of ice cream, two spoons and a blanket. He puts on Changbin’s favourite movie, smiling sadly as he remembers his excitement for it. 

They’re halfway through the movie already when Minho feels Changbin rest his head on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything about it, lets it happen. 

Far from perfect, but trying to heal.


End file.
